Purification par le feu
by Azilia07
Summary: Détruire le passé pour devenir "moderne" et plus puissant. Il y avait cru et avait travaillé lui-même à sa propre destruction. Quand il s'en rendit compte, le mal était déjà commis depuis longtemps.


**Situation :** La révolution culturelle chinoise

**Disclaimer :** Le manga et ses personnages sont de la propriété de leur auteur, Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Notes : **Comme mes autres fanfics _Hetalia_, j'utilise les noms "humains" des personnages.

- Il n'est pas difficile à un homme de faire quelques bonnes actions, _aru_. Ce qui est difficile, c'est d'agir bien toute sa vie, sans rien faire de mal.

Ces mots coulaient en un murmure semblable à celui du filet d'eau qui coulait aux côtés du lecteur, accompagnant la musique des mots pour les rendre plus réels. Les lèvres du lecteur continuaient leur exercice, traçant les mots d'encre dans l'air, dévoilant les secrets du petit livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. _Les citations du président Mao Tsé-Toung. _Un livre qui, pour le peuple chinois, devait être connu de tous, les paroles psalmodiées chaque jour, l'auteur vénéré à l'image d'une divinité. La Chine elle-même avait fini par prendre cause pour cet homme. Les paroles de Mao n'étaient pas dénuées de vérité, et il prenait les causes du peuple à coeur.

Yao referma doucement le livre. Les Occidentaux le nommaient le _Petit livre rouge, _ce qui montrait à quel point ils n'avaient aucun respect pour l'Asie. Et aucune ouverture d'esprit, ils ne savaient que se taper dessus, comme des enfants qui se disputent une friandise. Gardant une main posée sur la couverture du livre, Yao posa son regard sur le filet d'eau qui glissait entre les rochers. Son peuple était à l'image de cette eau, avançant malgré les obstacles depuis des siècles. Même si d'autres affluents venaient mêler leur eau, la rivière originelle demeurait présente, unique.

L'odeur de la fumée titilla les narines de Yao. Levant la tête, il vit le panache gris pâle monter vers le ciel encore clair. Bien trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit, l'homme ne voyait que cette traînée fumante grossir de plus en plus, grignotant le bleu céleste. Yao leva un sourcil, intrigué. Se levant, il rangea son livre dans une des poches de son uniforme, remontant le chemin de graviers vers la ville.

A chaque pas qu'il opérait, la rumeur, qui était d'abord faible comme la rivière qu'il venait de quitter, enflait, devenant fleuve puis océan. Les gens s'attroupaient autour du brasier qui s'élevait, là où était né le panache de fumée qu'avait aperçu Yao. Les flammes dévoraient les colonnes rondes en bois sombre du temple. La toiture d'un rouge clair penchait de plus en plus, ses appuis devenant de plus en plus faibles.

Devant cette destruction de sa culture, Yao aurait du pleurer, hurler de douleur, se ruer dans les flammes pour les éteindre. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, à l'époque où il n'avait pas encore noué ce brassard rouge à son uniforme. Mais maintenant il regardait d'un oeil plein de pitié tout objet qui lui rappelait ce qu'il nommait les " âges sombres ". A quoi cela servait-il de préserver un passé empli de mauvais souvenirs, de batailles perdues d'avances, d'humiliations causées par les Occidentaux et sa propre chair ? A cette dernière pensée, la vieille cicatrice de Yao rappela son existence, lui arrachant une grimace. A quoi bon se complaire dans le passé ?

- A bas les quatre vieilleries ! clamaient les étudiants dont les uniformes écarlates semblaient être des flammes mouvantes du brasier.

Les quatre vieilleries, ainsi désignait-on les us et coutumes, mais aussi la culture datant d'avant les années 50, rappelant les anciennes guerres et les débuts de la Chine. Une culture qui n'avait plus de raison d'être car ancrée dans un monde qui n'existait plus. Il fallait créer une Chine moderne, jeune et vivante. Yao admirait ses gardes rouges, cette jeunesse explosant de vitalité qui mettait tout son coeur à construire leur avenir glorieux. Eux ne le trahiraient pas, pas comme Kiku qui avait eu l'affront de l'attaquer dans le dos, alors qu'il n'avait engagé aucune hostilité envers lui. La jeunesse chinoise l'aidait à le rendre plus puissant. Qui sait si un jour, grâce à ces étudiants proclamés " gardes rouges ", n'allait-il pas devenir la nouvelle puissance mondiale, avant même Alfred ?

L'exaltation montait en lui, comme les flammes qui léchaient les étages du temple. On entendait le bois se fissurer; dans quelques instants, les piliers éclateraient en tranchantes échardes. Les statues ancestrales avaient déjà perdu toute possibilité de voir leur demeure détruite : leurs visages avaient été effacés, brisés par les étudiants. Sauf une. Son visage aux yeux clos prenait une teinte de coucher de soleil parmi tout ce rouge infernal. Qu'elle soit encore entière alors que tout était détruit, était une forme de défi envers la Chine.  
Sans même réfléchir, guidé par un instinct qui était resté tapi depuis des siècles en lui, Yao saisit une masse qui reposait près des murs de brique. Levant l'objet avec toutes les forces qu'il avait acquis depuis près de 4000 ans, Yao l'abattit sur la statue. Le fer broya la pierre ancestrale, défigurant la statue qui perdit son nez sous le coup. On aurait dit une pâle imitation du Sphinx égyptien. Balançant la masse pour rendre le coup plus puissant, Yao frappa à plusieurs reprises la statue. Des monceaux de pierre volaient autour de lui, alors qu'il ponctuait chaque coup d'une phrase. Une phrase tiré des C_itations du président Mao._

- Le pouvoir, _aru_, est au bout du fusil !  
- Il n'y as pas de routes droites dans le monde, _aru _!  
- Les masses sont les véritables héros, _aru _!

La masse s'abattit sur un socle où ne résidait que des ruines de la statue qui s'y était tenue. En quelques coups, le passé venait d'être effacé. Yao eut un rire, nerveux, incontrôlable, qui le secouait en spasmes de plus en plus puissants. En le voyant ainsi, les autres pays asiatiques se seraient terrés, loin de lui. Mais aucun autre pays n'était là pour voir ce début de folie.  
Reprenant la masse qui était devenue sa nouvelle arme, Yao rejoignit le défilé de gardes rouges qui se déroulait, tel un ruban, dans les rues de la ville.

***

La Chine entière s'embrasait. Dans tous les sens du terme. Les feux naissaient à chaque coin de chemin, à chaque lieu recelant des antiquités. Les bibliothèques étaient réduites en cendres, les musées vandalisés n'exposaient plus que des vitrines vides. Dans chaque foyer, on avait pris soin d'effacer toute trace de ce qui pouvait faire mention à un passé qu'on tâchait d'effacer : les photographies étaient déchirées, les livres de généalogies attisaient les feux sans cesse renouvelés. Yao menait la troupe des gardes rouges, mais il ne leur donnait aucun ordre : les étudiants savaient se débrouiller avec brio. Après tout, c'était eux qui avaient certifié qu'une purge de tout le pays était nécessaire et vitale pour la Chine.  
Yao les suivait, marchant en tête, portant un flambeau qui déclencherait un brasier sur une pagode, une maison contenant encore un sursaut d'histoire ancienne, un musée... Mais aujourd'hui, ils s'attaquaient à l'un des plus grands symboles des âges sombres.

Les pas de la troupe claquaient sur l'immense place qui les conduisait à leur destination. Les toits rouges semblaient appeler les flammes de la torche que tenait Yao. Les cerisiers des parcs avoisinants laissèrent échapper leurs fleurs; plusieurs se décomposèrent au contact des flammes. Yao fixa son regard sur les pagodes retranchées derrière les hautes murailles : ce soir, la Citée Interdite appartiendrait à la masse, et brûlerait.

***

A peine ouvrit-il les yeux qu'il les referma. Ce n'était pas son jour de chance. S'il avait su qu'un jour, ce pays se retournerait contre lui, il ne l'aurait jamais approché. La chaleur l'empêchait de bouger : Arthur avait l'impression d'être plongé dans cet enfer que les religions décrivaient comme un gigantesque chaudron chauffant éternellement dans un feu dévorant les âmes. Lui qui était si habitué à la pluie froide et glaciale... Arthur se força à rouvrir les yeux : il crut qu'ils allaient fondre tant les flammes étaient si proches. Appuyant sur ses coudes pour se relever, il sut à l'instant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans blessures. Peut-être même qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant.

Yao était debout dans le brasier, ses pieds à quelques centimètres du visage de l'homme à terre. Sur son épaule, tenue négligemment par la main, une masse se balançait, menaçante, meurtrière. Sur le visage de la Chine, l'image même de la folie, nourrie des destructions commises depuis un an. Les lèvres de Yao remontaient avec un tic, dévoilant un sourire qui n'avait rien de chaleureux. Il était froid et glacé comme la Sibérie.

- Qu'est-ce que cela te fait, d'être le perdant pour la première fois, _aru _? Et de devoir régler tes comptes avec tes anciennes victimes, _aru _?

Arthur ne répondit pas. La masse s'abattit contre sa joue, le métal froid contre sa peau moite de sueur irradiait des promesses qui lui mettaient le coeur au bord des lèvres. Dans l'ombre de Yao, que dessinait les flammes sur le mur encore intact, il crut voir la silhouette d'Ivan. Ce ne devait être que son esprit qui chancelait et créait des images erronées. Mais sur l'uniforme de la Chine, il y avait ce brassard rouge frappé d'une faucille...

- La Chine ne peut plus reposer sur des piliers vermoulus par les siècles, se trouva bon d'expliquer Yao. Et tu fais parti de ces piliers, _aru_.

Arthur regardait la masse se balancer devant ses yeux, prête à frapper. Il était terrorisé. Figé par la peur qui lui nouait le ventre. Il n'était plus le fier pays qui massacrait ceux qui allaient devenir ses subalternes; il n'était plus qu'Arthur Kirkland, un pauvre bougre qui n'avait d'autre choix que de mourir calciné, ou frappé à mort par un chinois.

- Sans destruction, pas de construction. C'est ce que dit Mao, _aru_. Et Mao est un grand homme d'une profonde sagesse, _aru_. Si je te détruis, je détruirais cette époque où _aru_, tu m'as transformé en serviteur de l'Occident.

Arthur ferma les yeux en voyant la masse se lever. Il n'entendit que le sifflement du métal dans l'air, avant de plonger dans un univers sans chaleur ni froid, sans vie ni mort.

***

Il lui fallut longtemps pour regarder la vérité en face et voir que tout lui échappait. La troupe des gardes rouges, engrossée par la participation des ouvriers et des villageois, pillaient les bâtiments militaires, prenant la place de l'armée. Tous décidaient de couper tout lien avec la politique et de s'auto-gérer, situation qui exprimait pour eux la totale liberté que chacun devait avoir.

Yao comprit que tout lui échappait quand plus personne ne l'écoutait pas, même si seul sa voix se faisait entendre dans le silence. Il comprit toute son erreur en voyant ce qu'était devenu son peuple : une troupe de prédateurs massacrant sans état d'âme ceux qui sont des proies faibles, et ne voulaient pas rejoindre les rangs. Dans un flash, il comprit tout. Et il n'aurait jamais voulu comprendre alors qu'il était trop tard. Ses terres n'étaient plus que des friches sanglantes et calcinées, que la population rongeait en espérant y trouver un sursaut de vie. Ses monuments, ils n 'étaient plus que quelques grains de poussière. La Cité Interdite fut préservée par les hommes du pouvoir, mais la Grande Muraille s'était vu délestée de quelques briques pour parquer des cochons.

- Je me suis détruis, _aru_... Je me suis détruis !

Détruire pour se construire. Pourquoi avait-il cru à çà ? Sans aucun pilier sur lequel s'appuyer, il ne pouvait pas monter plus haut. Seulement tomber dans la boue. Les gardes rouges l'y enfonçaient à coups de masse et de coups de crosse.

Les mains de Yao tremblaient. La masse tomba à ses pieds inerte, refusant de commettre plus de crimes. Il aurait voulu la reprendre et se briser le crâne avec. Des larmes tombèrent sur la terre battue, comme une pluie de mousson.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, _aru _? Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait faire ?

A quelques pas, les gardes rouges riaient, brisant ce qu'ils considéraient comme " vieux ". A ce rythme, ils détruiraient leur propre pays : après tout, n'était-il pas vieux de plus de 4000 ans ?

Yao ramassa la masse, lentement, se forçant à exercer ce geste. Il devait stopper tout ceci. Il pouvait encore le faire. Avec un cri de rage, la Chine s'élança vers les gardes rouges, masse levée. Aujourd'hui ce ne serait pas des statues qu'il détruirait, mais ses propres enfants.

_Pour qu'il n'y ait plus de fusils, il faut prendre le fusil. _

* * *

1. La Révolution culturelle chinoise a eu lieu de 1966 à 1976. Elle a commencé en mai 1966 avec la première organisation des gardes rouges : des collégiens et étudiants organisés en factions pour éliminer les intellectuels et ennemis politiques de Mao. Durant des années, ils détruisirent la culture chinoise, en particulier tout ce qui était considéré comme " vieux ", et organisèrent des purges envers les intellectuels (exécution, enfermement, humiliation). Comme dit dans la fic, la Citée Interdite fut sauvée de la destruction par le chef politique en place (Zhou Enlai) qui en ferma les portes et plaça des troupes. Des briques de la muraille de Chine servirent à la construction de porcheries. A partir de 1967, Mao appelle les ouvriers, villageois et l'armée à rejoindre le mouvement. A partir de juillet 1967, Mao les autorisant à prendre la place de l'armée si besoin est, les gardes rouges pillent les casernes. En août, l'ambassade du Royaume-Uni est incendiée. Cette révolution prend fin, entre autre, avec l'intervention de l'armée qui obligent les étudiants à reprendre les cours.

2. Les citations (dont la dernière phrase en italique) sont des traductions des propos de Mao dans, ce que nous nommons _Le petit livre rouge. _Je les ai trouvés sur le dicocitations.


End file.
